


Zone K

by Flick (raynon)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Ghoul is kinda gross but what's new, M/M, Trans Kobra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynon/pseuds/Flick
Summary: Fun Ghoul's an annoying asshole sometimes, but he always makes up for it.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Zone K

In through the nose, out through the mouth.

When Kobra got up early enough, he liked to practice tai chi while the sun rose. He figured it was mostly a psychosomatic thing at this point, keeping him in a decent mood all day and made him feel like he could focus better, but his karate had also been improving ever since he took it up. On top of that, it was nice to be awake before everyone else. The quiet was nice.

He shifted a foot toward the sun and extended an arm. In through the nose, out through--

_ POP! _

Kobra jumped back a foot and stumbled, but he caught himself before he fell over. Not a second sooner was Ghoul’s maniacal laughter, followed by another ear-crackling pop.

“Ghoul, I got a quick question for you.” Kobra brushed the sand off the bottom of his pants. “What the  _ fuck? _ ”

Ghoul snorted. “I couldn’t sleep, so I was up all night makin’ snap rocks with leftover fulminate to pass the time. Just wanted to test ‘em out.” He threw another one at Kobra’s feet.

“Dude-- fucking...” Kobra grunted and marched toward him to grab one of the small paper-wrapped rocks. He flicked it down at Ghoul’s bare leg.

Ghoul shrugged. “Sorry, they don’t hurt much.” To demonstrate, he squeezed one between his fingers until it exploded. He wore a shit-eating grin.

“Yeah, well, I was in the middle of something.” Kobra tapped him a little hard on the jaw. “Could you go make your toys somewhere else?”

“It’s not my fault you’re the fuckin’ morning person around here now. Nobody should be awake before the sun is up.” Ghoul plucked another rock out and prepared to throw it, but Kobra snatched it away and threw it over his shoulder. The remainders were also confiscated from Ghoul, but he just smirked.

Kobra took a deep breath. “Just find something else to do for, like, fifteen fucking minutes. That shouldn’t be hard to do, right?”

Ghoul mulled the idea over, mostly for dramatic effect. He stretched out the silence for as long as he could until Kobra finally rolled his eyes and returned to his last position. Ghoul decided to hang back and watch him instead, no malicious intent, just observing the fluid movements and how Kobra started to relax in his own strange, focused way.

Kobra’s mind released its tension, and his stance widened. He’d blocked Ghoul out of his peripherals; in through the nose, out through the mouth. A warm shiver crept over his shoulder, that wasn’t usual. When he glanced to the side, he caught sight of chipped black nail polish skimming with a ghost-light touch over his skin.

Well, it wasn’t obnoxious, but it wasn’t ideal, either. “Can I help you, asshole?”

“Have I ever told you that you look completely different when you’re all...like this?” Ghoul murmured. With Kobra’s stance as wide as it was, Ghoul was actually taller for once. His fingers retreated back over Kobra’s shoulders and played with the soft hair at the base of his neck.

Kobra’s jaw clenched as he fought back any sort of noise.  _ That wasn’t fair _ . In spite, he stood at full height again.

“I like to call it Zone K. Because--”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s easy enough to figure out. I’m in my own zone or whatever, right?” Kobra rolled his eyes. Well, it looked like he was done his exercises. “Thanks a lot, Ghoul.” Exasperated, he bumped shoulders with him and headed back for the diner. At least until his wrist was grabbed.

“Okay, okay. I didn’t mean to fuck up your morning thing that bad,” Ghoul backtracked, his voice shrinking some. “We still got time.”

_ “We?”  _ Kobra scoffed.

Turning Kobra’s hand palm-up, Ghoul’s fingers traced over the natural lines embedded in it. “Yeah,  _ we.  _ Where’d you even learn to do this shit anyway? You’re really badass when you take Dracs down with your bare hands.”

Kobra allowed Ghoul to play with his hands, allowed him to run his fingers down and trace over the prominent veins on the underside of his wrist-- there was that shiver in his spine again. “Banned media. There was this genius dude, Bruce Lee--” Kobra’s breath hitched as he finally pulled his hand away. “Anyway, I absorbed all I could from the limited stuff I saw and improvised the rest.”

“Killer.” Ghoul closed a few inches of distance between them. “So, it helps you unwind and stuff?”

“It’s supposed to, when rabid little imps aren’t pissing me off,” Kobra bit back a smirk.

Ghoul’s lips parted, and for a second he looked like he wanted to be offended, but he ended up chuckling. “Yeah, well, you’re still good, regardless.”

Kobra watched Ghoul’s little antics, the way his hands started to reach out to poke at his toned arms and his oversized tank top. He’d set himself up in the perfect position for his legs to be swept out from under him.

Before Ghoul could even register it, he was on his back trying to retrieve the air that was knocked from his lungs. He almost wheezed, seeing nothing but lightening blue, until he blinked. And then Kobra was on top of him, just sitting on his chest with his arms crossed with a triumphant smile.

“You know what? I’m starting to feel a little better,” Kobra decided aloud. His hips wiggled ever so slightly.

Ghoul’s tongue prodded at his lips. “Yeah. Feelin’ a little more unwound?” he huffed. Without thinking, he grabbed Kobra by the haunches and squeezed. There didn’t seem to be a whole lot of haunch to grab, but Kobra’s reaction was worth it anyway.

Kobra could have easily blamed the red flush from his chest to his cheekbones on the rising morning heat, but they both knew that wasn’t true. “Big words for someone pinned down.”

“What if I wanted to be here all along, hm?” Ghoul pulled Kobra’s thighs close enough to his teeth so he could bite the sensitive flesh of his groin, leaving spit marks on Kobra’s loose cotton pants.

_ “Shit--”  _ Kobra shuddered hard, and his natural instinct was to shove Ghoul’s head further into the sand. He laughed breathlessly, almost nervously. “You can’t just  _ do _ that shit, Ghoul.”

“I’ll stop if you want me to,” Ghoul told him, trying to blow a strand of greasy black hair off his forehead with no success.

Kobra’s chest expanded with a deep breath, and he held it as he turned back to stare at the diner. He could see the back door from where they were, which meant that Party or Jet could’ve walked out at any time. But they’d been up late last night tracking the constellations or something,  _ fuck _ , he couldn’t think when Ghoul was tugging at his waistband.

“Caution, you are approaching the borders of Zone K. Do you wish to leave?” Ghoul teased him, rubbing circles against Kobra’s bony fucking hips with his thumbs.

Kobra grit his teeth. “Make it quick--” he grumbled, and lifted himself off Ghoul’s shoulders in the most awkward display of trying to remove his pants and underwear without smacking Ghoul in the face. He was mostly successful, but it didn’t seem like the other minded much. Not when his eyes were fixated on his thighs like that.

“Kobra, please, c’mere.” Ghoul reached for him again, pulling him back into position. He seemed eager to dig his nails into Kobra’s skin, leaving deep crescents that threatened to bruise.

Another small fit of nervous laughter tumbled from Kobra’s lungs. “Please, huh? You’re cute when you’re despera--  _ ah! _ ” Every muscle in his legs tensed up as Ghoul’s tongue ran across his entrance at a glacial pace. “I said make it fucking quick!”

Ghoul didn’t seem to listen to him at first; he was busy mapping out which nerves made Kobra react the best, which ones elicited the most amusing noises. He hummed, low and throaty, letting his whole mouth get soaked with Kobra’s rising arousal.

Kobra groaned and let his head loll forward, his torso following slowly until his fists punched the ground above Ghouls’ head. His thighs spread with impressive stretch,  _ thank you, Bruce Lee, _ and he ended up shamelessly humping Ghoul’s face. Sweat beaded across his temples and he could feel a few individual rivulets form on his back.

“Fuck, keep doin’ that--” Ghoul uttered, catching Kobra by surprise.

“Ain’t I the one supposed to be tellin’ you that?” Kobra whimpered in return, and swallowed hard. “Ffff--feels really good, you raunchy motherfucker.” His pelvis felt like it was vibrating when Ghoul chuckled against him one more time, and he thought he was gonna lose it right then and there.

Ghoul’s lips wrapped around Kobra’s dick and sucked, and his own body squirmed when he felt his own pants becoming uncomfortably tight. He couldn’t find himself to pay attention to anything except Kobra,  _ Kobra, _ fucking beautiful Kobra...

He felt it first in the soles of his feet, and the blessed tension shot up through his calves and thighs, and he just cried out Ghoul’s name when the orgasm overwhelmed him. His nails filled with sand as he clawed to ground, and seriously, fuck Ghoul for not stopping until Kobra was writhing with overstimulation, forcing himself to finally roll on his side. He was almost pissed that there were colored spots floating around his vision and his brain felt weightless. “Dirty bastard, you’re such a fucking menace,” he rambled as he caught his breath. “Gonna get you back for this.”

Ghoul obscenely licked his lips as he pushed himself to sit. “Yeah? You’re lookin’ a little too unwound there.”

Kobra still had the strength to shove Ghoul’s chest with his foot. “Gimme my pants, or I’mma get sand in my ass.”

Ghoul gave a rare warm smile as he gathered Kobra’s pants and underwear, shook them clean, and helped Kobra slide them back on. He’d leaned in close to Kobra’s head and pressed a kiss to his neck, and squeaked upon feeling Kobra’s hand grip almost threateningly between his legs. “Hhh-- watch it!”

Kobra snorted. “Just wanted t’see how excited I made you.”

Ghoul bit his tongue, still savoring Kobra’s taste as his hips subconsciously grinded down against Kobra’s palm. “Yeah, wanna see for real?”

“Hey, you guys okay out there?” Party called from the back door. Sleepiness still wrought his voice, and a yawn followed. From what he could see from his angle and the blinding sun, there were two figures lying in the sand in close proximity.

Kobra’s hand pulled away at lightning speed, and he slid himself out from underneath Ghoul. “Hey-- sorry. Ghoul’s just being feral again.”

In spite, Ghoul nipped at Kobra’s ankles before he pushed himself up as well.

“Dude, did you fucking sleep at all? You okay?” Party’s voice seemed to wake up a little more.

Ghoul’s shoulders sagged. “M’fine,” he barked back, and smirked at Kobra. His voice dropped to a whisper. “I think I’m just gonna go jerk off in the driver’s seat or somethin. That’ll show him.”

“Don’t fall asleep in there, y’know what happens to dogs trapped in hot cars.” Kobra stepped forward, finding his balance again amongst the vague vertigo that lingered behind his eyes. As he passed Ghoul by, he tapped his ass.

“Fuck you!” Ghoul responded in a sickly sweet tone.

Kobra blew out a deep breath and ruffled his own hair as he retreated back into the diner. The surface of his skin felt slightly crispy, and he needed shade. He needed a towel as well, apparently, and some water to regain all the water from how much he was sweating.

“Intense session this morning?” Party asked, patting at his brother’s temple with his bandanna.

Kobra swatted him away. “Sorta. Just lemme breathe for a second.” He flopped down at the counter in the front area, and bit back a satisfied smile.

**Author's Note:**

> you ever just kinda run headfirst into an idea without knowing where it's gonna turn up? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
